Goodbye Alabama, And Hello Middle Earth?
by Mali Took
Summary: Three friends are murdered one night from their wonderful life in Alabama. They wake up in Middle Earth and must accompany a group of dwarves to defeat a...dragon? Can these girls survive in Middle Earth and find their way back home? Will Middle Earth be able to stand these girls?
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Home Alabama

Chapter 1: Sweet Home Alabama

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever. Please review it but no mean comments. I got the name Karolyn from _Dark Shadows _movie, (it terrified me to death) Meredith because my friend liked it, Diamond from my friend's favorite jewel, and Tyler from an American girl movie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Karolyn, Tyler, Meredith, and Diamond. :)**

* * *

**_Goodbye Alabama, and Hello Middle Earth_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sweet Home Alabama

Have you ever had a great life? But it was all taken away one night, and you woke up in another world? My friends and I were staying at my house until, well, I'll explain later. We have no idea how to get home and we're all homesick.

Me? I'm Karolyn Brown, I apparently was murdered one night and I woke up in a place called the Shire. I don't understand why I was sent here, but I was happy with my life. I should probably start at the beginning, so here goes nothing…

"Karolyn! You are just awful at tennis!" Meredith screeched at me, brushing her long brown hair out of her face.

"Hey, at least it was my idea to come here!" I snapped back, hitting the ball back at her.

"That's why you're my best friends!" Diamond yelled, failing to hit the ball and clearly getting frustrated with us.

"All right, Meredith, call my brother on your phone. Let's go back to my house." I picked up the tennis ball and all the rackets. Meredith walked off with her iPhone.

"Thanks, for letting us stay the night."

"No problem, Dime." My grandma, for the first time ever since I moved here, was allowing my friends to stay the night. Ever since my parents divorced, my grandma was taking care of me and Tyler. My mother moved somewhere and my dad couldn't handle me as a baby and dropped us here in Alabama. Not that I had a problem, I was born here, but it feels like I wasn't supposed to be born. I love it here though.

"He's five minutes away, but it's almost midnight though." Meredith says walking back. It's hard to believe that the manager let us stayed here until midnight. I guess it's cool being the niece of the manager.

We saw a flash of light and my brother pulled up in my grandma's pickup truck in the park grounds. We all climbed in the trunk and drove back home. Now if you compare my brother and I, we looked pretty alike. We both had blonde hair, mine being golden and wavy while his darker and straight, and hazel eyes. He was seventeen and I was twelve.

We pulled up into the driveway, we jumped off, and ran to the backyard where we left our tent set up. Yes, we're having a campout. Shut up.

Once we were all settled, my grandma said goodnight and went inside for the night. Instead of being goody goodies, we stayed up.

"Karolyn, this is the coolest sleepover ever!" Diamond screamed.

I covered her mouth and checked to make sure that the lights were still out. Good, they were.

"Shut up, we'll get in trouble!" I whispered.

"Do you guys hear that?" Meredith asked looking around suspiciously. It sounded like footsteps.

"Just the wind." Diamond said lying down on her sleeping bag. I moved to the back where I was sleeping and Meredith moved to the middle. I started to drift off slowly and before you know it, I was asleep.

When I woke up, I saw that there was a man leaning over the sleeping shape of Meredith; wait a second, there was blood. No, she's fine. It's just a stupid nightmare. Diamond was crying and whimpering while the man just stared at her. He raised a knife and being my crazy self, I screamed:

"Hey, dude, you want her, you have to get me!" Dumb move, Karolyn.

"Well, someone finally woke up." The man said with a smirk.

I tried to move but I was tied up in my sleeping bag. The man grinned at my struggle and he started to walk over to me. He stabbed the knife at my side and back. I tried kicking him but my vision was getting blurred. I could feel the sticky blood at the side of my shirt and I tried screaming Diamond's name, but it was hard to see and I was crying which made it harder. I blacked out before I could finish, scared for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Chapter 2: The Waking Up

**Here's the second chapter. Yay! Thank you all for favoriting my story! I will probably try to post once a week if, I have no homework….. I hope. (It really depends; it could be every other day.) **

**DISCLAIMOR: I only own the girls.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Waking Up

When Meredith opened her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her middle back. She got up from the bed she was in, and walked over to a mirror. She was in a long blue dress, her hair straight and flowing down to her waist, but the one thing she recognized was that she was tall and had pointed ears… what was going on?!

"You're finally awake." A voice spoke from behind.

"Why the heck are my ears pointed!" She screamed.

"Calm down Lady Meredith. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. You and your friend, Lady Diamond, were found hurt near the gardens. Do not worry you are both okay. Lady Diamond is resting."

Meredith was a little shocked at how he knew her name, but why were her ears pointed?

"What exactly happened?" Lord Elrond asked.

"My friends and I were murdered. We were staying at Karol- KAROLYN! Where is she!?"

"Only you and Lady Diamond were here."

"Great! Just great! I was murdered, Dime's asleep! Karolyn is missing! Plus my ears are pointed! What else can happen?" Meredith screeched, pulling at her hair.

"You sure are loud for an elf. I hope Lady Diamond isn't like this" Lord Elrond spoke quietly.

"No! No! No! Dime and I are thirteen-year old girls! Not Elves!

"You both are Elves. Two-thousand at least."

Meredith looked at herself in the mirror. She did look a lot older and prettier.

"I shall leave you be. I must tend to Lady Dime" With that Lord Elrond left.

"So much to process. I just hope Karolyn is okay." Meredith muttered to herself as she cried silent tears.

* * *

"Meredith! Diamond!" I woke up with a start.

I looked around. My glasses had fingerprints. I wiped them off with my shirt and looked around again.

"Where am I?" I muttered. I was lying in a field a grass. Definitely not like my grandma's yard. I look at my side and noticed I wasn't in my capris and t-shirt. I had white blouse on and some faded brown pants. That's when I noticed my feet. They were ten times my normal size, and had curly blonde hair. Just like my hair, except curly.

"What the freak is going on!" I yelled, breathing heavily.

"Do not worry, Miss. Brown. You simply must have lost your memory." I turn around and see a man with a gray robe and a tall hat.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name!" I yelled, backing away. What? You be freaked out if you just got murdered!

"I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard" He says, bending a hand down to help me up. Great, just died, and now dealing with a Harry Potter moment. He's going to say I'm a wizard... Not that I have a problem with that.

I stand up. He looked taller than I thought... Wait, I SHRUNK! Right when I was getting into being five feet. AWW, COME ON!

"Come, I have a meeting to attend." He says walking off.

I started to run after him. "Hold on, I was just a twelve-year old human girl a second ago. What happened?" I asked, finally catching up with him.

"You are a hobbit, not a human." Man, I was looking forward to be a wizard. I guess it explains the feet and height.

"Did you manage to bump into any other girls" I asked, hoping for a sign that Meredith and Diamond were okay.

"Sorry, there were no other girls. Come on, we must hurry or will be late." He says, speeding up. Late for what? Just have to find out I guess. I really hope Meredith and Diamond are okay.

We arrived a house that had a circular door and…looks like a hole? People in Heaven are really weird.

"Miss. Brown, once we are in, it might be a little crazy. So, I suggest that you stay near me. You can also tell me what you remember." Uh oh, not a good sign. He knocked and I could hear a lot of yelling and clanging.

"We don't want any more visitors. Thank you very much- Oh Gandalf, you brought a guess." The person, or should I say hobbit, opened the door and saw me.

"Thank you, Mr. Bilbo." And the wizard walked in, with me following him. I can see why it was hectic now. There were twelve dwarves singing and eating, and they all stopped when I walked in, staring at me.

* * *

**Ooo, Cliff hanger! Poor Diamond. She must have gotten really hurt from that man. Anyway, Review and thanks for reading. If you review, you get a virtual cookie! (not the virus) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dwarves?

Chapter 3: Dwarves?

**Okay, here's chapter 3! It will be focusing on Karolyn right now as the story goes on, but don't worry Diamond and Meredith are still able to read about. Anyway, review and get a virtual cookie! For DomoFan122, Mel-Mel 2011, and XxxXGreek GeekXxxX, VIRTUAL COOKIE ( : : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the parts you don't recognize. Also, I quoted the songs from the movie.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Dwarves?

From just being murdered, to meeting a wizard, and dwarves staring at you, Heaven is just plain weird. The dwarves just stared at me for what seemed like for five minutes, until I finally spoke up:

"Why are you just staring at me? It's kind of creeping me out." The hobbit, I think his name was Bilbo, came by and pushed me forward.

"So sorry about these visitors. They just came in unexpected. Is there anything I can get you Miss….? " He trailed off.

"Karolyn, Karolyn Brown."

"Karolyn? That's an unusual name for a hobbit lass." What? It's not my fault my parents named me Karolyn.

"No thanks, I'm fine right now."

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" A dwarf came up. At least he had manners.

Another one came up. "Here you go Ori. Give it to me. Watch out lassie." He tossed a plate to another dwarf. I backed up.

"Excuse me! Put that back. That's my mother west Farthing pottery!" Bilbo yelled. The dwarves started to make a rhythm with the forks, and Bilbo kept on screaming about them being blunt. Then they started singing.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom floor_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finish, if they're whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Once they finished their song, all the dishes were cleaned and stacked neatly. I have to admit, that's faster and more fun than when I do the dishes. I hid a laugh.

"Miss Brown, if you do not mind, I wish to talk privately." Gandalf said, leading me to a bedroom. He pulled up a chair for himself and I sat on the edge of the bed. Then Bilbo came in.

"Mr. Gandalf, I wish to join your conversation. This _is _my home." Bilbo says, adding a little emphasis at the end and pulling up a chair.

"All right Miss Brown, please do tell us what you remember." I sighed, here goes nothing.

"My friends, Meredith and Diamond, were staying the night at my house when this man came and killed us…" There was a gasp.

"Bilbo if you mind, hold your comments until she's finished!" Gandalf snapped.

"Anyway," I continued, "I woke up here, my friends are missing, and I think this place is from a story. I think my brother read me this when I was younger, but I can't remember it all."

Gandalf was silent. I guess he was thinking. "This is no after life, this is Middle Earth." I looked at Bilbo. Not heaven, I guess I have a second chance at life. Weird.

"Miss Brown, do not mention the story thing to anyone. You may tell them about your friends and your arrival, but nothing else." Gandalf finally spoke up. I nodded my head.

"Come on, we must get back." Gandalf walked out of the room. We followed. Once we got to the kitchen, there was new dwarf. He was sitting with the other dwarves.

"Miss Brown, I forgot to tell you their names. Let's see, here's Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and our leader Thorin Oakenshield." I looked around. How am I supposed to learn all these names?

"Do not worry, it took most part of a year to learn all their names." Gandalf whispered to me.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I got lost twice before I saw the mark." The leader said.

"What mark?" Bilbo asked.

"I put it there." I turned around to look at Gandalf. He winked at me.

"Who's this lass." The dwarf, Kili, I think, asked.

"This is Miss Karolyn." Bilbo announced. The dwarves stared at me AGAIN.

"Please stop staring. It's scaring me." I say backing off.

"Why is she here?" The leader asked.

"I found her in a field and she was lost." Gandalf answered. The leader nodded.

"So, this is Mr. Bilbo." The leader looked at Bilbo.

"What's your weapon of choice? Axe or sword?"

"Well, I haven't really used a weapon before."

"Hmm? He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." A burglar? What is he stealing? They all laughed and walked back to the kitchen. I followed them hesitantly.

They started off their meeting while I just thought to myself. Why did Thorin call Bilbo a burglar? Do they not want me here? Why didn't Meredith and Diamond come here? Why can't I tell anyone about this being a story?

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked. I shaked my head. Focus Karolyn. Gandalf asked Bilbo to get some more light while he unfolded a paper. I studied the paper.

"… the reign of the beast will end." A dwarf continued. Karolyn! Stop zoning out!

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked. Do not lose focus! They started to describe a creature name Smaug the Terrible. He sounded like a dragon. Hopefully not like the Hungarian Horntail Harry fought. I also learned that Thorin was a royal. After a while, they started screaming while I just stood there silent. Gandalf held a key, and they started cheering.

"Looks like you'll need a burglar, a real good one." Bilbo noted.

"And are you?" a dwarf asked. Now it make sense why they were here. Then an argument started about how he'll survive in the wild.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then he is one!" Gandalf yelled as darkness filled the room. I backed up. I couldn't hear what else they were saying because I was too far, but I wasn't moving until I knew it was safe.

A contract was given to Bilbo and then he started getting flustered. I walked around the room I was in. It looked like a living room. I began to study the pictures on the wall. Then there was loud noise. I turned around immediately and saw Bilbo lying on the ground.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"Just got a bit scared of possible deaths." Bofur, I think, said.

"Well no wonder why, but what did you say?" I asked.

"If you actually paid attention, you would know." Thorin spoke. I rolled my eyes, while Gandalf put Bilbo on a chair.

"So Miss Karolyn, how did you get here?" Balin asked. Yes! Got it on my first time.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I just got murdered and woke up here"

They all stared at me again. Really? I just left the room. I wandered into the pantry and saw it all empty. I kind of understand Bilbo. I would be really mad if they did this to my house. I began to pick up some dishes and put them back on shelves. Just to be a good house guest, unlike the dwarves.

Gandalf came back in. "He doesn't want to come. Looks like we'll be traveling with fourteen instead of fifteen."

"Huh? I thought there was only thirteen are going." I blurted out.

"If you paid attention to our meeting, you would have known that you would be coming with us to Rivendell. So you can get some help with your memory." Balin answered. Okay, I guess I'll be going. The dwarves all wondered off. It was only me and Gandalf.

"Gandalf, since I'm already dead, can I die again?" I asked.

"I do not know, but I wish not to find out." He answered, blowing on his pipe. Lots of pipes all the sudden. I walked back into the room Bilbo was in originally. Fili and Kili, I believe, were there whispering until I came in.

"Miss Karolyn, we want to apologize about all that staring. We didn't know a lass was going to be here." Fili apologized

"It's fine, but just call me Karolyn. This 'Miss' thing is kinda getting on my nerves."

"All right, Karolyn." Kili said.

"Why is Thorin so focused on fighting this dragon. It's kinda impossible."

"Well, Uncle was a bit upset when we lost our kingdom, but-" Kili started, before Fili hit him.

"We're not supposed to talk about it" Fili hissed at him.

"What do you mean?" I don't remember any mention of a kingdom.

"Umm-" There was a sound of low humming. "Come on, we'll show you." Kili showed the way. We were in the living when Thorin started singing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

More dwarves joined along

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

It was life-changing. It made you want to drop what you were doing and run outside. Then it was over. I turned around and saw Bilbo walk away sadly. I heard some footsteps behind me and turned around.

"Now, you know." Thorin said before he walked off. I took a minute before I realized: the dragon destroyed their home. They needed Bilbo. I looked around. The dwarves were talking about sleeping arrangements. Wait, where was I sleeping? I'll just ask Bilbo.

I walked into the kitchen and found Bilbo sitting there. "Hey Bilbo, is it okay I stayed the night?"

"Of course Miss Karolyn. I thought you were already staying here."

"I just wanted to ask, since you do have some unexpected company."

"You're more than welcome. Let me set up a room." He walked off. I followed him into the room where we talked with Gandalf.

"Here you go. Goodnight Miss Karolyn." He walked out and closed the door. I lie on the bed and talked to myself. Shh! It's my secret.

"What made Bilbo not want to go"

"Probably was scared."

"Well, I would go. Just out of curiosity."

"He's not you."

"Hey, this is random, but do you think that Grandma and Tyler know I'm dead."

"Maybe. I mean there was screaming and commotion outside."

"Yeah. I hope their okay."

"Do you think it's our fault for getting us killed?"

"No! We didn't plan to kill them."

"It feels like it's our fault for this."

"Don't worry."

"Maybe Meredith and Diamond are at Rivendell."

"Maybe."

"You know… what if that man was here."

"Omigosh! I would totally be scared!"

"Ooo! The great Karolyn Rose Brown is scared!"

"Don't you ever use my full name!"

"Shut Up!"

"You Shut UP!"

"WHO EVER IS YELLING, SHUT UP!" Came a voice. I could feel the heat rush to my face. I hope no one knew that was me. Probably one out of million, they wouldn't think it was me. It was a _'girl's'_ voice. Now shut up Karolyn before you cause even more trouble.

I lay my head on the pillow. "Goodnight." I whisper to myself.

"Goodnight Karolyn Rose Brown."

"SHUT UP!"

"IF THAT PERSON YELLS AGAIN, I'M GOING TO MARCH RIGHT INTO THEIR ROOM AND SLAP THEM" The voiced yelled again. Oops.

"Goodnight." I whisper again.

"Goodnight Karolyn Rose Brown." Here we go again.

"Rawr!" I closed my eyes, until there was a groan about dealing with them in the morning. Might want to be cautious in the morning. I close my eyes again and drift off into dreamland.

* * *

**Phew! It's longer than usual. I was having so much fun. (Especially that Karolyn conversation! If you're wondering, Karolyn started off.) The chapters will be long but hopefully not too long. Oh yeah! Before I sign off, I was reading ****J.R.R. Tolkien: A Biography **** and found out that Frodo was originally Bingo Baggins and Merry and Pippin were Frodo and Odo. Can you imagine that?**

** Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Traveling

Chapter 4:

**Omigosh, I am so sorry for not updating! All the sudden on the weekend, I had to collect and label leaves. It took forever! Then I was practicing sooo much for our concert for band! Please forgive me! Testing week is next week and that means no homework! (I really hope) Also, the characters will not be with anyone because again, terrible writer and no experience with romance. Anyway, keep reviewing! For Mel-Mel 2011, Whisper-of-Artemis, and Spinner-Love… a VIRTUAL COOKIE ( : : )**

**If you have any ideas that should happen in this story, PM me. I'm starting to get writers block on them traveling. I have this awesome idea about the pale orc, but it's really slow. So, I'm trying to cramp all the traveling into the least amount of chapters before the trolls. (I just want to get to the pale orc scene)**

**DISCLAIMOR: I only own the parts you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Traveling

'_Karolyn, this is all your fault.' I stared at Diamond, my eyes were watery._

_'How so?'_

_'You planned this all along, didn't you?! Us being killed! Going on an adventure! You're just trying to murder us all over again!' She didn't seem like her normal self. Her eyes were extremely pale and… looked possessed. What happened with the old Diamond?_

_'Huh? What are you talking about? We're best friends! I would never try to hurt you!' I started to cry._

_Meredith walked over. 'Diamond, you haven't been yourself since you woke up here.'_

_'You stay out of this!' She turned back at me._

_'Friends! Not anymore! A true friend wouldn't try to kill each other! Karolyn, you're just a little brat!' She turned back to Meredith. 'Come on, let's leave this little stupid arrogant brat." She walked off._

_I look at Meredith. "Please help! She's become more distant. Meredith!" She looked at me with watery eyes, and left a deep pain in my heart. 'You are a murder.'_

"NOO!" I screamed and sat bolt up. Where did that come from? My cheeks were wet, but my eyes were fine. I must have been crying in the middle of the night. I grab my glasses off the end table and made the bed.

"Must not be a bad house guess." Oh yeah! I forgot I was in…. Middle Earth? What is it some kind of Middle … Earth? Wow, that would be a stupid question to ask.

I peeked out from the crack of the door and Gandalf's figure in the kitchen. I'm one hundred percent sure it was Gandalf. He was the tallest. I close the door behind me and walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Brown-" He starts before I unconsciously interrupt him.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be-" I stopped. Where the heck did that come from? Gandalf had a grin.

"I see that you are starting to get your memory back. I said those exact word to Bilbo exactly the same time it is now yesterday." Okay, but how did I exactly remember that? Tyler used to say that to me…. Oh! Now I remember! I was like three and he was eight. Wow, that didn't take long to remember.

There was a loud snore. I turned around to see the big dwarf… Bombur, sleeping on the ground.

"Did you enjoy your conversation last night." My face flushed red. I'll just…. Lie! I'm a pretty good liar, though this is my darkest secret.

"Umm.. Uhh, well you see, uhh, this bird came in through the window, and uhh, he started to speak in my language, and uhhhh… Wonderful weather we're having aren't we?" Wow. Epic fail! Gandalf hid a laugh.

"Here, you'll need something to eat before we leave." He hands me a roll.

"Didn't Bombur eat all the food?"

"Well yes, but I refilled it with a wave of my staff. I didn't want to tell Bilbo in case he got greedy." I take the bread and sit next to him. Thorin walks in.

"Do you think that he'll come?"

"I believe we'll have a burglar by luncheon." Is that same has lunch, or what?

"I'm going to wake up the lads." Thorin says, walking to where the dwarves were sleeping.

"You may not want to. Dwalin was complaining about someone yelling last night." My face was heating up again. Thorin ignored Gandalf and continued on to waking up Dwalin. This was a loud yell and some dirty words I never heard before. After that, the dwarves walked in, looking hungry.

"Morning Karolyn. How are you?" Balin says as he took a seat.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

We all ate and laughed, except Dwalin, I think he was still grumpy. Once we finished, everyone cleaned up and started to pack their bags. Gandalf already packed me a bag filled with blouses and pants. I was grateful, because I didn't have to wear a dress. After everyone finished, we went outside to find some ponies ready.

"Karolyn can you ride a horse?" Kili asks me. I hesitated. I think I can but it's been several years since I ridden one.

"You can ride with us." Fili responds as he put bags on the horse.

"No! I can ride! I just haven't in a few years." No way am I riding with them! They're complete strangers…. Plus it would be kind of awkward.

"All righty then." Was it just me or did they seem kind of depressed? Awkward….. Maybe they wanted ask me about my old life. Why don't they just ask?

"Let us help you get on." Fili and Kili grab my arms and put me on the horse. I started thrashing around. I hate being touched! I'm claustrophobic, so I hated being touched. It feels like I'm cramped.

"Relax! We just put you on a horse. It not like we stabbed you!" I chose to ignore that. It sounded like I killed myself. Gosh. Everyone started climbing on their ponies and we were off. I was near the back with Fili and Kili. I didn't even have to control the Pony! They all walked together. It was nice, but very boring.

"I'm bored." Kili said randomly. Of course it's boring!

"Wow I didn't notice!" I reply with a sarcastic tone. I think I saw them smirk.

"Is Middle-Earth this beautiful all the time?" I ask. Trees were everywhere, the sky was a bright blue, and so many animals! The only thing I saw, in Alabama, was squirrels, birds, and a couple deer. It was rare though, and my grandma lived in small neighborhood with a forest! Nature must really hate America.

"Why do you ask?" Fili looked at me with a confused look.

"Where I'm from, we bareley had large forests and there was houses everywhere." That shut them up. It's true though. It's the only thing I don't miss.

"Wait! Wait! I'm coming!" We turned around and saw Bilbo running up. "I want to join your company!" Yes! At least he was the only one who was well mannered. Balin checked the paper he signed and then he was good to join.

"Get him a pony." Thorin says as he goes back up to the front.

"Nope! Nope! I can just walk- Gah!" Fili and Kili picked up Bilbo just like they did with me and put him on a pony. He did much better than I did. I literally punched Kili in the shoulder. Then we were off, again! After a while they started to throw little pouches with something clinging.

"What is that?" I ask, finally dead of boredom.

"Just some gold we betted on Mr. Boggins." Fili says as he tossed a bag to Gandalf.

"That's just plain rude! You can't bet on whether he was coming or not! Plus it's Baggins! Not Boggins!" Gosh! You can't be rude to someone who let you _stay_ in your home." We traveled in silence after I snapped at them.

After hours, hours, hours, okay a lot of hours, it was finally nightfall. Thorin decided for us to rest. We had warm fire going, all our sleeping-bags ready, just like with Mom and Dad... Oh. I remember that. That was a long time ago, before Mom left and Dad left us. I wondered if they still care.

"Why does he want to claim the mountain again?" Bilbo asked. I must have zoned out part of their conversation.

"Thror tried to claim Moria, but it was a great battle with orcs. I never seen-" Balin started.

"Who's Thror and what are orcs?" I ask, interrupting.

"Thror was Thorin's father. He died in battle that day." Balin answered."Orcs were once elves that got drawn to power from a great evil. When we we're in battle that day, Thorin fought the leader, Azog, after Thror died. It was a remarkable battle. I never seen anyone fight Azog, especially with a log. He cut his hand off." I cringe at that. I can't stand seeing the sight of blood. It makes me feel sick.

"That is why we need to claim back the Lonely Mountain. If that is to happen, we need rest. Especially you Karolyn, we can't have you wasting time. " Thorin walked back from the rock he sitting at. Don't say anything Karolyn! I curl up in my sleeping bag and closed my eyes.

_'Well, someone finally woke up.' _I sat straight up. Murderer! Gosh, will that always haunt me?

"Miss Karolyn, are you okay?" Bilbo looked over at me.

"Yeah. Is there anyone keeping guard out?" He nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down. There is no way am I being murdered again! Just sleep now. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

"So the king returns now?" Azog said to his scouts.

"What about the girl? You killed two others in the process. How will we tell the difference?" A scout answers back.

Azog smirked. "I think I already know who she is, but I'll make sure it's her when I battle the dwarf again. She knows the answers to the future. We need her."

Azog rode off. His scouts followed him. The only question now is: Which girl is it?

* * *

**DUNN, DUNN, DUNN! Awesome right? I have never read a fanfiction about the Azog after someone besides Thorin.**


	5. Chapter 5: Traveling again and TROLLS

**Chapter 5: Traveling again and TROLLS!**

**WOO! I GOT A LOT OF INSPIRATION ALL THE SUDDEN AND NO HOMEWORK!(Testing was reeeaaaallllyy boring sadly) you can still PM any ideas that you have. Did you guys figure out who the Azog wants? Keep reading to find out!**

**DISCLAIMOR: I own anything you don't recognize!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Traveling again and TROLLS!

"Karolyn, get up. We need to get moving." I opened my eyes and sat up. Dang it, I slept with glasses on again. That's why everything is so clear. I can't break them or I'm useless as a slug.

"Come on, we're all ready." Thorin said as put the bags on the ponies. I rolled up my sleeping bag and put it with my bag. Fili and Kili take it and put it on Pecan. I grew fond of the pony, so I named him Pecan because it has the gray hair just like Diamond's old hamster.

"Must we leave so early? The sun has even risen yet." Bilbo complained as he yawned. He was right, it was still dark out. WHY?!

"Come on, it is time to leave." The dwarves all climbed on their ponies and yes, Fili and Kili picked me up and this time I punched Fili in the chin. Bilbo just complained. Now we were off.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. There was a bruise already forming on his chin.

"It's fine, though, I have never seen a lass hit that hard before." I grinned. Tyler and I used to fight a lot and I guess you could say I can fight really well. Pecan snorted. I pat his head.

"What's the matter boy?" He snorted again, and then it started to rain.

"Oh, that."

"Oi Gandalf! Can you use your power to make it stop raining?" A dwarf yelled from the front.

"If the rain wishes to rain, then it will rain. If you wish it to stop raining, you can find yourself another wizard." There are more wizards? I pulled my cloak hood over my head. I was drenched head to toe.

"There are other wizards?" I turned around to see Gandalf and Bilbo chatting.

"Yes, there are five. I only remember Radagast the Brown and Saruman the White. There were two Blues but I cannot remember their names." Only five? Definitely not like Harry Potter and entire world of them. The rain stopped and I pulled my hood off. It didn't rain that much, but I was drenched. We still traveled on and I think it was about noon when we stopped. Thorin climbed off his pony and went to check to road ahead. Gandalf did too and followed him. There was something about this place that seemed familiar.

"Karolyn you're drenched!" I turned around. Bilbo was barely wet. In fact, everyone else was just damp.

"It doesn't matter; the rain likes to get me wet." I answered petting Pecan. He flared his nose.

"Pecan, do you think I seen this place before? I think someone leaves and then some…..giants…no, ugly people attack." He shakes head. My head starts to hurt, not badly, but it could be noticed.

"No huh? Okay, maybe I'm imagining things."

"Fine, I'll just leave. You'll get nowhere without a wizard's help." Gandalf said as he stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo yelled as Gandalf stormed off.

"Somewhere a wizard can be treated decent." Gandalf started to walked away from the company.

I turned to Thorin. "We can't leave without a wizard, can we?"

"Yes, and we shall." Thorin climbed back up on his horse. "Let us leave." How the heck are we going to get anywhere without a wizard!

"We shall rest here for the night! Gandalf was wrong about staying here for the night." Thorin yelled and muttered the rest. That's why they were arguing! Over where to rest!

"Gloin, prepare some food. Fili and Kili, you can watch the ponies." We all climbed off our ponies and started a fire. I have to admit, even though my grandma is a whiz at cooking, the stew wasn't that half bad! Bombur kept on getting seconds, and some of us haven't even eaten! Bilbo kept on fretting about if he should go back and get Gandalf.

"Don't worry lad, he'll come back sooner or later." Balin replies and hands Bilbo two bowels. "Can you take these to Fili and Kili? They should be watching the ponies." He nods and walks toward the ponies.

"Karolyn, you want another round?" Gloin asks me as he held out a bowel towards me.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"All righty then." He hands the bowel to Bombur. How much can this guy eat?

"So Karolyn, do you have any good adventures to tell?" I think about that. What adventures did I have, besides getting murdered?

"No, not really. Where I'm from, an average twelve-year old kid starts dating and texting all their friends."

"Dating?" "Texting?" Oin and Gloin question.

"Never mind, it take forever to explain."

"Oi Thorin! We have a bit of trouble!" Fili and Kili yelled as they come running up.

"What is it now?" Thorin walks over.

"Well, you see, some ponies were missing and we found out that some trolls were eating them, so we sent Bilbo to see what was going on, but….. Bilbo is stuck." They say with their heads down.

"You did what! He barely can ride a horse! You sent our burglar to his doom!" Thorin grabs his sword.

"Come on men, we have a burglar to rescue." They started to pack their stuff, grab their weapons and put out the fire.

"Wait a sec, I don't have any weapons. How am I supposed to fight?" They all look at me with a strange look on their face. What did I do now?

"No, you'll stay here. Kili, get her a dagger." Thorin responds after the crazy-stare down.

"Hold on, I can't fight because I'm a girl?" They nod. "That's a bunch of crap. What? I can't defend myself?"

Kili hands me a knife. I thought it was supposed to be a dagger, well, it made my point that I can't fight worse because I just cut myself a dull blade.

"Any person that can fight wouldn't cut themselves to the point they bleed from a butter knife." Thorin says as he walks off to the direction of the ponies. A butter knife? That made my situation a lot worse now.

"Just be safe." Balin says as the rest of the dwarves leave.

"Just be safe. Well, you're a girl. Girls can't fight; they only cook, clean, and raise children. Stupid turds." I mumble to myself in a mocking voice. I look at my thumb, it was bleeding a lot. I hate being clumsy Karolyn!

"Ooo! A simple butter knife cut the brave Karolyn Rose Brown!" **(A/N: Karolyn's mind is starting off, not herself.)**

"Would you butt out? I don't have time to talk to you!"

"If you were the brave Karolyn Rose Brown, you leave, no matter how much trouble you'll be in."

"I can't! Thorin would go berserk if I cause trouble."

"So? Even Diamond, Tyler, and Meredith would expect that of you." I stop myself before I can blurt out anything. That is normal of me, but why wouldn't I do it.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to find Meredith and Diamond, and then find a way to get home."

"Okay, but don't be like your perfectionist cousin, Grace Ann. This could be the adventure of a lifetime."

"True."

"See?"

"Wait! Before we continue on with the argument, the dwarves haven't even return yet."

"Doesn't someone come rescue them before the sun?"

"Yeah! Thorin! No, umm….. Bilbo…. no that's not right."

"Hold on, aren't they about to die?"

"No, I think that they are just stuck and then they get rescue by someone." Gosh, why do I get a headache when I remember anything!

"Stop trying to think! You'll just strain yourself!"

"Maybe Diamond and Meredith are dealing with this memory thing too."

"Maybe."

"What is that noise?" It sounded like screaming.

"Check it out. They might be in trouble." I pick up the stupid butter knife and follow the trail everyone else went on.

"What's that light? It can't be the sun; it's still an hour before it rises." I start running toward the light.

"HELP! HELP! WE DON'T TASTE THAT GOOD!" Uh oh, I must have been wrong on that memory. I walk closer and soon some voices could be heard.

"Let's sit on them and squish them into jelly!" There was loud 'no.'

" 'Bout we use their bones for a nice broth!" I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Who would want eat dwarves? I walk closer until I see some giant shadows. I walk closer again until I see the creatures fully. Half of the dwarves were on log being turned over a fire and the other half were tied in sacks yelling for help. The trolls were just fighting with each other and spitting snot and spit everywhere.

"Oh crud."


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit In A Troll Cave

Chapter 6: A Visit in a Troll Cave

**Okay, I am being really nice this week! ANOTHER UPDATE! Listen up now! I am really focusing on this story more than my LOTR right now, so expect more updates on this story. On my LOTR fanfiction, it took me FIVE STINKING WEEKS to write one chapter. I will try to update that at least every week. This one I have a sudden urge to update! TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHICH GIRL IS WANTED! HAVE A VIRTUAL COOKIE! ( : : ) All right, my caps lock is fixed now. Again, PM me if you have any ideas!**

**DISCLAIMOR: I own anything you DON'T recognize. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

A Visit in a Troll Cave

"Karolyn! Help us!" They yelledl at me.

"If you yell my name, you'll ruin the entire plan!" I whispered harshly to them. I take the butter knife out. I must look really stupid.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Bilbo whispered to me.

"That, yeah….. I haven't thought of one yet." I smiled sheepishly.

"You mean, you came to rescue us without any clue how to?"

"Yep, just going to wing it." He looks at me confusingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Just going to do it quickly."

"What was that?" One of the trolls bent down to look at the sacks. The other two just complained

"Come on! Let's just cook and eat them before dawn. I don't fancy being turned into stone." He bent back and went back to figuring what type of spice to use.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Just cut one of us loose." Bofur yelled somewhere.

"All right!" I climbed over to a sack with Kili. He had a bow, so maybe it could be a distraction. I began cutting, actually brushing the sack instead of cutting it.

"What? The knife can cut me and it can't cut a sack!" I whispered to myself.

"Can you hurry up? Soon, they're going to notice."

"Hmm? I don't know Kili; maybe if you actually gave me a real weapon it would be much faster!" I yelled. Worst move ever Karolyn. Fingers grab me around my ribs and lift me up. Wouldn't that be much worse if I was scared of heights? Guess what! I AM!

"Lookie here, looks like we got another one." One breathed real hard on me. If I was going to die, it would be from bad breath. I would have covered my nose, but my arms and ribs were being crushed.

"I found one! This one's mine!" He grips me harder. I whimpered in pain.

"KAROLYN! PUT HER DOWN!" All right, don't ask me who said that. I'm in pain right now!

"This one is a girl! Looks just like the hobbit we caught!" Bilbo! Did you have to mention yourself about being a hobbit?

"Should we eat her?" Hold the phone Broomhilda! **(A/N: That's my catchphrase!)**

"NUH UH! NOBODY EATS KAROLYN ROSE BROWN!" I yelled while struggling.

"Ooo! Bert, this one is tough one!" They have names?

"I recommend eating the dwarves. They taste a lot better than me." Okay Karolyn, here is the winging it part.

"Oho, you say you can cook better than me?"

"Oh yes I can, I come from a great line of the best cooks!" WOO! I'M DOING IT!

"Oh yeah? What do you recommend for cooking dwarves?" I put on fake thinking look. I didn't think it get this far! Now, how do you cook food? I'm awful at cooking.

"You already organized everyone who has parasites and don't, so that's a start." Of course, the dwarves have no clue what I am doing and they start complaining.

"We don't have parasites!"

"We're the healthiest dwarves alive!"

"She's the one-" One of them was kicked.

"I-I got parasites!"

"Mine are big as my legs!"

"Mine are bigger!" I smirk.

"Hmm, you are better than I thought." Bert, I believe, said to me.

"Let's keep her!"

"Yeah! She'll make the best meals ever!" They said together.

"What are you doing Karolyn! This plan isn't getting anywhere." The trolls eye me suspiciously. Hang on, it sounded like the murderer. No way, it can't be him. Probably just Bilbo.

"You liar! You were just going let them escape!" The one holding me crushed me even more. My arms were protecting my ribs a bit, but it wasn't getting anywhere. I use my lucky arm, my right, to push one side. My left wasn't being crushed but my right was in so much pain!

"Trying to escape eh? Not getting anywhere." He took his thumb to my right arm and started crushing it so bad that I heard a crack.

"The more you move, the more you break!" My vision was getting blurry.

"Before you do that, the dawn will take you all!" THANK YOU GANDALF!

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him?" My vision started clearing up again. Gandalf took his staff and cracked the rock he was standing on into two. The sun started shining. The troll started to back away but soon, they all turned into stone. Gandalf walked over and cracked the fingers off me.

"You all right Miss Brown?" Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a broken arm."

"A lot better than I expected, but we should rescue the others." I nod. He walks over and starts cutting the sacks open. I just stood back and held my arm. It was covered in bruises and dried blood, plus I could feel it swollen everywhere.

"Karolyn that was the bravest thing I seen anyone do!" Bofur said giving me a pat on the back. I smile weakly. It was the most painful thing I ever experienced.

"Anything badly damaged?" Bilbo said standing up.

"Just a broken arm and some bruises."

"Let me see." Thorin grabs my arm pulls it like it was brand new. I whimper.

"Thorin! Don't you see you're hurting her?" Bilbo screeched. I'm fine. It just feels like my entire arm is useless.

"Looks like the forearm and elbow is broken. Balin, wrap her arm up." Balin comes with a cloth and wraps my arm in a sling.

"It'll get better once we get to Rivendell." I nod, but I'm still mad about the person giving away the plan.

"All right, who said the thing about the plan not working? Someone is going to get seriously hurt if they caused me to break my arm." They all stared at each other. What? One of you did it, just admit it.

"We said nothing Karolyn."

"Yeh, we just heard it."

"Well, whoever said it caused the plan to fail." I eye them. They just don't want to get in trouble. Don't worry; they're going to tell me one time.

"Fine, I'll figure out that later. Anyway, what happen to the ponies?" No ponies could be sighted.

"Most of them were eaten, so we let the rest go." Ori replies. Aww, no more Pecan. I hope he's okay.

"Come on men, the trolls would have needed to stay away from the sun. There might be a cave somewhere." Thorin yells and leads the way. Can he learn that there is a girl on this quest too? We follow him and we soon find a cave. Thorin said we would have to go in, but it was completely disgusting! Bones, rotting meat, and troll boogers everywhere.

I covered my nose. "Gandalf, why do we have to go in this cave? It reeks!" I yell from the entrance.

"You never know what you can find in a troll cave. Possibly some secrets."

"Suuure." I say in a sarcastic tone. Everyone was digging around the cave. I come up next to Bilbo.

"This is disgusting!" I whisper to him.

"I know, I don't understand why we need to go in here. Some of them here just found some gold and are now burying it." He points and I see Bofur, Bifur, Dori, and Nori putting a chest in the ground.

"Why not just take it?" I ask them.

"Because Karolyn, if we come back with no gold from Lonely Mountain, we would still have some hidden." Dori replies to my question.

"What if some people came-."

"Bilbo! Karolyn!" Gandalf walks up to us holding, I repeat, REAL daggers. "Take these. They are elvish daggers. You can use them as swords." We both take the swords out the sheaths and Omigosh. They were amazing!

I raised mine up! "Wow. It's so light and shiny!" Bilbo nods in agreement.

"Bilbo, your sword turns blue when enemies arrive." He raises it. It looks a lot like mine but his has a brown handle and mine has a dark grey.

"You will need them when we are attack." WOO! No more butter knife! I sheathe mine away and hook it along the belt of my pants. Bilbo kept admiring his.

"I can't take it. I-I never used a sword in my life."

"Well, I hope you don't have too." Gandalf replies. I smile. I never used a sword, but I was good at stick wars. All we did was get giant sticks and battled each other. Maybe it's the same.

"Don't worry Bilbo, I never used a sword in my life before. If you don't count sticks." He didn't say anything. He just slowly sheathed sword. I walk pass him and deeper into the cave. It was getting darker, but I continued. I bend down and pick up three rocks, me of course, being fascinated by stones had to check.

"These are so pretty!" I whispered to myself. I had no clue what type of crystal they were but they were so pretty! One looked like a sapphire, another was a topaz, and the other one… I'm not sure. It looks like a moonstone but I could be wrong.

"Maybe Meredith and Diamond would like them." Meredith loves topazes and Diamond loves sapphires, and I love moonstones. I put them in my pocket. I'd give those to them if…. No _when _I see them. After a while, there was a crack.

"Hello? Is there anyone down there?" Nothing happened. I walk farther down to where it was almost pitch black.

_'Karolyn…..'_ A mysterious girl voice whispered.

I spun around. "Who said that!?"

_'Karolyn….. Remember those names? Saruman? Elrond? Galadriel?'_

I froze. They did sound familiar. I knew Saruman was a wizard…. But who's Galadriel and Elrond?

_'Better be careful….. Or __**he**__ will get you.'_

"Who?"

_'A girl from another world will come. She sees what will come. Others join, but betray her. Hunted by the enemy, the girl can be used as weapon or a saver. But she has to choose. Her decision will reflect the future.'_

"Who's the girl?" Nothing was said.

_'Just remember…' _It sounded like she was whispering in my ear. I close my eyes and try to remember something.

_'I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a necromancer has come.' Some guy hands Gandalf something wrapped in fabric. Gandalf began to unwrap and when I was about to see it, I felt the pain come to head._

"OWW! Crud! That one hurt!" I rubbed my head. What was that all about?

"Can you tell me what that was?" I ask the cave. She didn't say anything. What was that thing she said? About the girl? Why does she want me to remember? I thought Gandalf was the only one, besides Bilbo, knew about this being a story.

"KAROLYN! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" A dwarf yells. How long was I gone? I walk back to the light. I peeked around the corner and see everyone looking around.

"What?" I walked from the corner. They looked relieved to see me okay.

"Why did you run off?" Nori asks me.

"I didn't, I was just exploring when I found this voice talking to me. They gave crazy looks.

"Too long under the dark, if you ask me! Let's get out of here!" They pushed me to the front and we finally walk out of the cave.

"Found her Thorin, just got lost and made up a story about hearing a voice."

"I wasn't lost or making up that story. It was true. Didn't you guys hear it?" They shake their heads.

"No, but let's not focus on that story. Gandalf is talking to a wizard right now." Hold up, a wizard? I lean on my toes to look pass everyone. It was the same guy from my memory! Gandalf was holding that thing wrapped up in fabric too! So, my memory told me the future?

There was a howl. "What that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks, a little scared.

Bofur walks up. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Something jumps out of the bush and makes a dash for the group. My eyes widen as the Thorin battles that…. Thing. Thorin does one last killing blow before another one comes out. Kili grabs his bow and shot it before it could attack.

"Warg Scouts!" Thorin cried.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your own kin?" Gandalf walks up looking very mad.

'No one!" Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell." Gandalf yells. I have never seen Gandalf this scary before.

'No one, I swear!' Thorin yells.

"What the heck is going on and what are wargs!" I scream. Everyone just ignored my outburst and looked at each other with confusion.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf yells.

_'Hunted by the enemy, the girl can be used as a weapon or a saver.'_ The words replay in my head. Every. Single. Thing. Is. Coming. True.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting to Rivendell

Chapter 7: Getting to Rivendell

**Sorry it took a while to update, on Mother's Day Weekend, my mom had us to chores the entire time, and my friend was really mean to me and it really upset me for a long time.(she was really close!) ?**

**Don't worry! I will never give up on this! This is the most chapters I have of all my stories! ( I'm so terrible that I give up on how bad it is) Thank you all for staying with me! No matter how much trouble, upset, or any other reason, I will keep on writing! Now to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Getting to Rivendell

_'Hey, dude, you want her, you have to get me!' Karolyn screamed. Diamond had tears falling from her face._

_Karolyn! Why did you that? It made it worse! Diamond thought to herself. The man stabbed the knife at Karolyn and then all you could see was blood._

_'No! I just lost Meredith! I can't lose Karolyn too!' Diamond brushed the thought away when the man walked toward her._

_'If you are the girl, where is the king?' He held the knife at her throat._

_'What king?' Diamond managed to croak. He dug the knife into her throat._

_'Tell me where the dwarf is now, or I will slice your throat open!' Diamond swallowed hard._

_'Please! I don't what your talking about! Karolyn talks about kings and all, but please! Don't hurt me!' Diamond had tears pouring down and the man only dug the knife deeper to where blood was coming out._

_'Tell me where is this Karolyn?' _

_'She's the girl you just killled!' He thought for a minute_

_'You mean the one that planned your death?'_

_'No! She would never do that!'_

_'Then you don't know your friend as well as you thought you did. She forced me to kill you girls.' Diamond shut her mouth. How could Karolyn, her friend since preschool, kill her?_

_Diamond sighed. 'Go ahead and kill me. I rather die than try to protect that murderer.'_

_'You can get back at your friend if you follow my plans,' Diamond nodded, 'Try to get her to the Azog. From there, she'll be taken cared of. Just close your eyes and you'll wake up there.' Diamond closed her eyes and she felt something at her throat but she soon lost the feeling at everything._

Diamond opened her eyes. She wasn't in Karolyn's yard anymore. She was in healing room! Her neck wound was a faint scar.

"Where am I?" She thought out loud.

"DIME!" Meredith ran in all the sudden and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"OMIGOSH MERE YOU'RE OKAY!" Diamond screamed.

"Mere, you can let go now." Meredith removed her arms. "Where are we exactly?" She questioned again.

"We're in Imladris, the place of the elves. A bunch of them left to check their borders- Yes Dime, you and I are elves. Check you ears." Meredith answered before Diamond could interrupt. Diamond felt her ears, they sure were pointy.

"I haven't seen Karolyn at all. Do you think she's okay." Meredith asked nervously. Diamond made a scowl. Who would want to see the person who murdered them!

* * *

"I can draw them off" Radagast said suddenly.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you!"Gandalf warned. Radagast raised his head higher.

"These are Rhosgobel RabbitsI'd like to see them try" He said in a I-know-what-to-do tone.

"Not to be rude or anything, but rabbits won't help out at all!" I screamed.

"All right, I wish you luck. Miss Brown please do no scream or the wargs will find us." I closed my mouth. Radagast left us while Gandalf lead us to the edge of the forest.

"This way!" Gandalf lead us straight behind a rock. I poked my head out a little bit and saw Radagast leading some hideous creatures on even more hideous creatures from us. I wish I had a sled like that.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin asked in frustrated tone. Gandalf ignored him and ran to the next rock. He motioned for us to follow. If I didn't I have this stupid cast, I could run really fast! I curse my arm!

"Watch out!" Balin yelled. I turned around and saw a close-up of the creatures. Orc! He got ready to lung at me but Kili shot an arrow at it. Instead of it dying, it fell off the top of the rock and fell next to us. Guess what? It was still alive!

Dwalin took his axe and killed the orc quickly while everyone else took on the warg creature thingy. It took awhile and it did make a lot of noise, a bad sign, at least that's what shows on Gandalf's face.

"Quickly!" Gandalf yelled from another rock. Half of us did Gandalf's direction before we heard the howls. Then we all followed. Once we all got there, we were swarmed with wargs.

"Gandalf has abandoned us!" Oin yelled somewhere. Everyone was fighting except me! I grabbed my sword and spun around for help. Instead of help, an orc cornered me.

"This will be an easy fight! Meat and a gift for the leader!" I gulped. That doesn't sound to good.

"You're wrong!" I screamed before charging. He didn't expect me to fight, so it was a surprise for him.

Battling a giant orc left-handed while I'm right-handed but I can't use it. Yep, nobody will have this on their bucket list.

The orc sliced my cheek when I lowered my sword. An arrow whizzed past my face and killed the orc.I turned around and saw Kili grinning at me.

"Thanks." I mouthed before Kili wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me to a little cavern made by some rocks.

"I can walk! I can walk!" I begin thrashing around. Kili tossed me down into the cavern where Fili caught me. He put me down gently even though I punched him right in the shoulder.

We stood there breathing heavily before a warg fell into the cavern. Thorin pulled something put of the body.

"Elves!" He growled in disgust. Bilbo seemed a little happier at that.

"I can't see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin shouted from a little way off,

"Follow it of course!" Bofur replied hurriedly and rushed after Dwalin.

'I think that would be wise,' Gandalf commented. We walked in the little cavern for a LONG time. My arm was killing me, my cheek was bleeding, and I was hungry! I ignored it all once we reached a place that was magnificent and all my problems went away.

"The valley of Imladris"Gandalf announced like a tour guide.

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered. That sounds so familiar. Anyway, you know how people see a double rainbow on cartoons and they start crying from the intensity from it. That is nothing like this. Rivendell almost had glow around it. I need to live here!

"We must continue and also, leave all the talking to me." Gandalf said as he lead the way into the valley. We followed him into the courtyard of the place. I think some of the dwarves hate elves. They acted like me when I was forced to go to clothes shopping and I HATED that.

"Mithrandir!" A man..er... elf yelled. We all turned towards at him. He walked with light steps and his brown hair was flowing slightly. He had pointed ears like mine ( I found that I had pointed ears when I was asleep).

"My Lord Elrond is not here." He looked like he was about to continue when a horn sounded off. Elves on horses arrived and circled around us. Gosh, I did shrink. I'm like a little kid compared to them. Height wise.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond!" Crud! Crud! Crud! Massive headache! That name is so familiar! Stop thinking Karolyn!

"Are you okay?" Bilbo whispered. I nodded my head and rubbed my temple.

"Strange, for Orcs to come so close to our borders."Elrond said, jumping off his horse after speaking in a language.

"That may have been us." Lord Elrond nodded and looked straight at me. I gulped.

"Tell me Gandalf, who is this hobbit girl."

"This is Karolyn Rose Brown. She woke up here with a memory problem. She thought she was murdered." Gandalf muttered the last sentence.

"Tell me Karolyn Rose," I scowled. "Do you happen to know who Lady Meredith-"

"Yes! Yes! Have you- Sorry sir!" I began to jump up like a little fan girl before I realized I interrupted a lord .

"That is fine. As I was saying, Lady Meredith and Lady Diamond are okay and are waiting for you."

* * *

**YES THEY ARE REUNITED... almost. Next chapter they will. News! Three more days of school then summer! Meaning more updates! Can't wait!**


	8. APOLOGIES

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I'm sorry to say, but I am putting this story on hold right now. I can't think of anything write about now, and I have a lot ideas for other stories. Once I get some ideas, I'll start right away! I will never stop! **

**Also if you noticed, I changed my account name. I found my name in Elvish and I wanted to use it instead of HedgeHog135. If you look on my profile, you'll see my name.**

**Thank you all for support so far! *throws cookies for everyone* I can't wait to get some new ideas and followers!**

_-Mali Took_


End file.
